A Ultima Esperança
by ilovetheoriginals
Summary: Rebekka chega em Nova Orleans. Sua busca por Elijah a coloca novamente para lidar com os problemas de seu irmão Niklaus. Quando ela descobre sobra a bruxa Davina, vê seus problemas se tornarem mais complicados ainda. E a única solução que ela encontra é pedir ajuda a alguém do seu passado.
1. Prólogo

**A Última Esperança **

**Sinopse: **Rebekka chega em Nova Orleans e se surpreende com as mudanças ocorridas ali. Sua busca por Elijah a coloca novamente para lidar com os problemas de seu irmão Niklaus. Quando ela descobre sobra a bruxa Davina, vê seus problemas se tornarem mais complicados ainda. E a única solução que ela encontra é pedir ajuda a alguém do seu passado, que se tornará a última esperança de resolver todos os seus problemas familiares de uma vez por todas.

**Prólogo**

_**New Orleans...**_

Com um movimento súbito, a vampira ergueu o corpo da cama. Sua respiração estava ofegante, suas mãos tremiam ao seu lado. Suas emoções estavam descontroladas, mudando de um intenso ódio à um pavor paralisante, ainda sob os efeitos do sonho que tivera. Tudo parecia ter sido tão real, embora fosse praticamente impossível, porque ela tinha tomado providências para que nada assim pudesse acontecer novamente. A morte de dois dos seus irmãos, meses atrás, tinha selado a sua decisão. As adagas tinham sido destruídas. Seus irmãos estavam seguros. Ela estava segura.

Mas _por que_ ela não se sentia assim?

Os acontecimentos do sonho voltaram a sua mente. Ela ainda podia sentir o horror de vê-los morrer, a dor das chamas engolindo-a e a tristeza presente nos olhares que compartilharam em seus momentos finais. Ela sabia que tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas por que ela não conseguia afastar a insegurança e o medo que estavam consumindo-a? Por que ela não conseguia afastar aquela sensação de mau pressentimento, ou aquele frio na barriga? Seria esse sonho um presságio?

_Não! Impossível!_

Não pode ser um presságio, porque a única arma capaz de matá-la foi destruída antes mesmo de chegar em New Orleans. E não há nenhuma outra coisa no mundo capaz de destruí-la. Machucá-la? Sim! Mas matá-la de vez? Não!

_Nem mesmo o sol pode destruir-me. _Pensou, olhando os raios solares que adentravam o quarto, junto com a leve brisa da manhã que entrava pela janela.

_Foi apenas um sonho! _Disse a si mesma, tentando se tranquilizar, mas mesmo ela tinha que admitir que podia ser algo mais. Se há uma coisa que ela sabe, é que nada acontece por acaso. Ter esse sonho justamente na hora que em seus problemas em New Orleans começaram? Não pode ser coincidência! Seus mil anos de existência a ensinaram que tal coisa não existe.

_Mas como ela pôde ser morta? Quem teria tal poder?_

Involuntariamente, seus pensamentos se voltaram para os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Seu confronto com Marcel e seu encontro com a bruxa Davina, a arma secreta da Marcel. O poder que ela sentiu da bruxa era algo fora do normal. Ela podia entender como Marcel se tornará o "rei" de New Orleans, e como ele conseguia controlar os seres sobrenaturais que habitam a cidade. A bruxa era poderosa...muito poderosa. Em todos os mil anos que habitava esta terra, ela só encontrara _uma_ outra bruxa possuidora de tal poder.

A vampira sorriu com carinho ao se lembrar de como conhecera a bruxa que acabara se tornando sua melhor amiga, indo contra todas as probabilidades e costumes, considerando-se o ódio e as inimizades existentes entre ambas as raças. No começo ela estava receosa, mas aos poucos a bruxa foi conquistando sua confiança e afeição...em grande parte graças á sua persistência e obstinação. E hoje, ela não podia imaginar uma vida sem sua bruxinha preferida nela. Verdade que não se viam a anos, a ultima vez sendo em 1920, pouco antes de seu irmão colocá-la no caixão, mas mesmo inconsciente, ela prezava pela amizade das duas. Mesmo naquele caixão desprezível, ela levava sua bruxinha no coração.

Voltando ao presente, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto sua mente trabalhava em novos planos. Ela sabia que com os novos desenvolvimentos, a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-la era sua bruxa. A única pessoa capaz de lidar com Davina e libertar seu irmão das mãos de Marcel. Sem falar que ela queria rever sua amiga a tempos, mas o medo de envolvê-la nos problemas de Mystic Falls a impediu de contactá-la.

A vampira pulou da cama, já entrando em ação. Em segundos, seu celular já estava em suas mãos, e a lista de contatos rolando pela tela. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto, com a ideia de rever sua amada amiga. Seu nome foi encontrado com facilidade, e logo o som da discagem entrava por seus ouvidos. Foram exatos 4 toques, antes que a voz inconfundível soasse pelo telefone:

_-Olá, Rebekka!_

_**Florença, Itália**_

Seus olhos se abriram e então piscaram, sensíveis à luz do sol que batia em seu rosto. Uma brisa quente entrava pela janela e soprava pelo seu corpo, trazendo consigo o cheiro do mar. Do lado de fora da casa, o canto dos passarinhos sobressaia aos sons que vinham da praia. Seus olhos se fixaram no relógio da parede, e um suspiro deixou sua boca. Já era final da tarde.

Com um grunhido, ela levantou da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Seu corpo cansado protestava, enquanto tirava a roupa e entrava no boxe. Um gemido saiu de seus lábios quando a água quente tocou seu corpo, liberando a tensão e relaxando-a.

O dia anterior tinha sido agitado e estressante. Tinha sido lua-cheia, noite perfeita para praticar magia, mas também perigosa. Florença tinha sido seu lar há 5 anos. O lugar era perfeito para praticar seus poderes...deserto, calmante, e perto do território onde existia um vilarejo de bruxas há séculos atrás. Muitas delas estavam enterradas no local, tornando o terreno propício para realizar feitiços complicados, canalizando o poder dos espíritos. O que fora exatamente o que ela fizera no dia anterior...durante todo o dia. E o que ela vinha fazendo a 3 semanas.

Ser bruxa sempre fora algo que ela amava, desde pequena. Ela vinha de uma longa linhagem de bruxas extremamente poderosas, que tiveram seus nomes eternizados em glimores de diversas linhagens diferentes. O nome de sua família se tornara bastante famoso no mundo sobrenatural, devido as grandes proesas que realizaram. E isso era motivo de muito orgulho. Mas também haviam mulheres em sua família que desprezavam a bruxaria e negavam seu legado...sua mãe sendo uma delas. E isso tinha sido um grande obstáculo em sua formação. Mas sua avó foi firme, e conseguiu a permissão para treiná-la.

Desde pequena, ela já possuía grande facilidade em realizar feitiços, e sempre fora uma rápida aprendiz. Seu ótimo desempenho foi o que deixou sua avó mais obstinada ainda á ensiná-la tudo o que sabia, para que assim o legado da família continuasse.

Quando a formação acabou, ela tinha se tornado exatamente o que a avó imaginava, uma bruxa bastante poderosa. Mas ela ainda tinha sede de conhecimento, então viajou pelo mundo conforme os anos passavam, sempre acumulando conhecimentos e aprendendo novos feitiços. E fora numa dessas viagens que ela conhecera a pessoa que vinha assombrando seus sonhos nas últimas semanas. _Sua amiga vampira!_

Desde o seu 18° aniversário, ela tinha recebido visões do futuro em seus sonhos. Fora numa dessas visões em que ela viu sua amiga pela primeira vez. Fora um pequeno e rápido vislumbre, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-la saber que a vampira seria alguém muito importante em sua vida. Fora a primeira e única visão que ela tinha da vampira por anos. Somente em 1920, a vampira voltou a aparecer em suas visões, deixando-a saber quando e onde iriam se encontrar.

Ela sorriu com carinho ao se lembrar da primeira vez em que se encontraram. A vampira estava bastante receosa, o que era perfeitamente compreensível, levando em conta todo o ódio que sua raça nutria pelos vampiros. E as bruxas não eram conhecidas por se entrosarem com outras raças. Mas ela era bastante teimosa, e estava bastante determinada a conquistar a confiança e a amizade da vampira. Estava determinada a fazer as visões se tornarem reais. Foi difícil, mas ela acabou por conseguir, e as duas se tornaram grandes amigas. Ela sabia que a vampira precisava disso, e se ela fosse honesta consigo mesmo, admitiria que também precisava.

Infelizmente, meses depois de se encontrarem, a vampira desapareceu misteriosamente. Ela tinha usado todos os feitiços possíveis para encontrá-la, mas fora em vão. Sua amiga tinha sumido do mapa. A única coisa que a impediu de estar louca de preocupação, fora saber através da ligação que ambas compartilhavam, criada por um feitiço, que sua amiga ainda estava viva.

Com o decorrer dos anos, ela não perdera as esperanças de encontrá-la, e sempre ficara imaginando onde ela estava e quem teria sido responsável por seu sumisso. Ela prometera a si mesmo se vingar de quem fez isso, independente de quem seja.

Durante os anos seguintes, ela se concentrou em praticar seus poderes, enquanto esperava um sinal de onde sua amiga poderia estar. Foi a alguns meses atrás que este sinal chegara, através de uma visão. Sua amiga estava em um lugar chamado Mystic Falls, e enfrentando sérios problemas. Obviamente, a primeira coisa que ela pensou foi em ajudá-la, mas então teve um vislumbre do que aconteceria se ela fizesse sua presença conhecida. As coisas seriam muito piores, muitas mortes, muito sangue em suas mãos. E isso ela não podia aceitar. Eentão se contentou em vigiá-la através de seus sonhos e ajudá-la tanto quanto possível.

Várias vezes, ela teve que se conter para não aparecer na cidade apenas para matar alguém, ou mesmo dar um tapa em sua amiga, por depositar sua confiança em quem não devia. Quanto mais ela via, mais ódio sentia por aquelas pessoas, principalmente a sósia Petrova e o Salvatore mais velho. _Quem eles pensam que são? _

Quando tudo acabou, ela ficou impressionada com o controle que tivera, se impedindo de se envolver e causar mais tragédias ainda. E ficou extremamente feliz, ao saber que tudo acabará...Bom, pelo menos tudo que envolvia sua amiga. Mas sua felicidade durou pouco, pois começara a ver novos problemas para sua amiga no horizonte. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Porque dessa vez, ela estaria lá pra ajudar. E qualquer um que se tornasse uma ameaça, rapidamente seria eliminado.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela se enrolou na toalha e voltou para o quarto, onde seguiu para o closet e rapidamente escolheu uma roupa para vestir. Penteou seus cabelos, com o sorriso ainda no rosto, criando várias ideias em sua mente. Ela queria fazer uma surpresa para sua amiga. Riu com alegria ao imaginar sua reação.

Uma música encheu o ambiente e a trouxe de volta ao presente. Se inclinou sobre a cama, estendendo a mão para a mesa de cabeceira, onde se encontrava seu telefone. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao olhar o nome na tela. Sem esperar um segundo mais, aceitou a chamada.

_-Olá, Rebekka!_

Do outro lado da linha, a voz que ela não escutava a anos respondeu com a mesma intensidade e alegria.

_-Olá, Isabella!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**A/N: **_Não dou dona de TO, nem de Twilight. Contém spoilers._

**Capítulo 1**

Rebekka suspirou entediada e se encostou na janela. Do outro lado, uma fogueira enorme iluminava o jardim da frente e queimava os corpos dos vampiros. Vampiros que trabalhavam para Marcel, e que conheceram seu destino final ao entrarem em seu caminho. Ela tinha total consciência de como Marcel iria reagir ao descobrir, mas ela não estava preocupada.

"Não acredito que se livrou desses vampiros sem mim. Você sabe como eu gosto de atear fogo ás coisas." Se virou, encontrando o olhar divertido de seu irmão.

"Deveria deixá-los apodrecendo no jardim?" Klaus resmungou, se encostando no batente da porta. "Além disso, eles eram minha responsabilidade." Deu de ombros. "Atacaram a grávida indefesa que carrega o meu filho."

"Estou tão comovida com o seu novo senso de dever paternal pela loba que está assando seu bolo hibrído em seu forno."

Klaus riu, achando graça do sarcasmo da irmã. Antes que pudesse dar uma reposta, Hayley irrompeu pela porta, com um livro em seus braços.

"A loba gostaria de saber qual é o plano."

"Isso depende do que quer dizer por plano, querida. Meu plano de dominação global ou o plano de Rebekka de encontrar um amor neste mundo cruel."

A vampira sorriu, antes de jogar um lápis na direção do seu irmão.

Hayley suspirou, exasperada, e voltou seu olhar para o hibrido. "O plano de resgatar Elijah. Você sabe, o irmão bom. Aquele que agora está na posse do seu inimigo mortal, após você tê-lo apunhalado pelas costas."

"Na frente, para ser mais específico." Ele corrigiu.

"Disseram que o trariam de volta. Então, há um plano ou o quê?"

Klaus trocou um olhar com sua irmã, antes de voltar sua atenção para a loba. "Tudo bem." Bufou, enquanto passou para a sala ao lado, sendo seguido pelas duas mulheres. "Em primeiro lugar, Marcel não é meu inimigo mortal. Ele é meu amigo." Franziu a testa. "Ainda que não saiba que planejo sabotar sua influência sobre a comunidade sobrenatural do French Quarter. Mas é meu amigo, no entanto." Sorriu. "E em segundo lugar...apunhalei Elijah para ganhar a confiança de Marcel. Se soubesse que ele colocaria o meu irmão nas mãos de uma jovem bruxa bem desagradável, eu certamente teria pesado minhas opções diferente."

Rebekka bufou, sabendo perfeitamente que Klaus ainda teria deixado seu irmão nas mãos de Marcel. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Trair sua própria família, usando-os para conseguir realizar seus planos. Sempre fora assim.

"E em terceiro...Irmã, por favor." Klaus acenou para Rebekka, deixando-a terminar a explicação.

"E em terceiro lugar, o plano, como você exigiu, é o de Niklaus pedir que Marcel devolva Elijah." Rebekka terminou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão surpresa da loba.

Hayley inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando atentamente para Klaus. "Esse não é o plano todo, certo?"

A vampira sorriu, satisfeita por saber que a loba era perspicaz, e que seria uma ótima aliada. "Por favor, Klaus pode ser um irmão miserável, mas não há ninguém mais perverso."

O hibrido sorriu com o elogio, então olhou para a loba. "Esse é apenas o plano A, querida. Sempre há um plano B."

_Ou um C, ou um D. _Pensou Rebekka, lembrando que sua amiga, sua maior aliada, já estava a caminho de New Orleans. E se há uma coisa que ela tinha certeza, é que sua amiga já estava criando planos em sua mente estrategista. Mas seu irmão não precisava saber disso. E Hayley estará a par de tudo, na hora certa.

"E qual é o plano B?" A loba perguntou, sem perceber o olhar matreiro, cheio de esperança, presente no rosto da vampira.

Klaus sorriu, ansioso para o que estava por vir. "_Guerra_".

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

O carro voava pela estrada, desviando dos outros veículos numa velocidade impressionante. Atrás do volante,a bruxa vibrava com a adrenalina do momento e a ansiedade que exalava por cada poro do seu corpo. _Apenas algumas horas mais..._ Pensava.

Depois de falar com Rebekka, ela simplismente arrumou sua mala e partiu. A casa tinha um sistema de segurança que impedia que qualquer humano ali entrasse. E nenhum ser sobrenatural teria coragem de entrar em um território que exalava tal poder. Os feitiços que ela fizera antes de sair irá garantir isso.

Seu voo tinha durado 12hs, 3 das quais ela passou dormindo e sonhando. As visões que chegaram a ela foram confusas, mas foram o suficiente para deixá-la saber o que aconteceu desde que ela e Rebekka conversaram. Rebekka conseguiu descobrir que o braço direito de Marcel, um vampiro chamado Thierry, namorava a bruxa Katie que tinha dado o veneno para a loba tomar. Klaus conseguiu levantar suspeitas em Marcel com relação a Thierry, e acabou levando Thierry a matar um vampiro, quebrando uma das regras impostas por Marcel. A intenção de Klaus, é que Katie lute contra Marcel, para que ele possa salvá-lo e, com isso, ganhar mais confiança do auto-intitulado rei. Já Rebekka quer que a bruxa faça algum feitiço forte o suficiente para esconder o outro feitiço que a bruxa Sophie Deveraux estará fazendo para encontrar Davina.

Isabella viu vários finais possíveis, e infelizmente, em cada um deles uma pessoa inocente morria, seja a bruxa que apenas queria salvar o homem que amava, ou o vampiro que não passava de uma marionete para Marcel. Para Klaus, Thierry era apenas um dano colateral, e isso irritava Isabella profundamente. O descaso que o vampiro original tinha com os outros, até mesmo com a própria família, era algo que ela não conseguia entender. Tudo bem que a vida tinha sido dura com ele, mas também tinha sido com seus irmãos, e nenhum deles se tornaram monstros como Klaus. Infelizmente, ele era movido apenas por sua fome de poder, e isso só garantia mais mortes, independente de quem fosse.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na estrada, e sua mente estava trabalhando à mil, criando planos e mais planos para limpar toda essa bagunça e impedir que mais pessoas inocentes morram. Ela ia ter que agir com muito cuidado, sem revelar totalmente a sua identidade. E essa festa era a oportunidade perfeita para colocar seus planos em ação sem deixá-los saber quem e o que ela é. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Algo á direita chamou sua atenção. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e um sorriso radiante apareceu em seus lábios. Mudou a marcha do carro e pisou no acelerador, passando pela placa que tanto ansiava ver.

_Bem-vindo a New Orleans. _


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rebekka enlaçou seu braço com o de seu irmão e entrou no salão. Seus olhos varreram o local, tentando pegar um vislumbre de sua amiga. Isabela tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem, deixando-a saber que já estava na cidade. Ela tinha conseguido chegar a tempo para o baile de máscaras, como prometera.

Do seu lado, Klaus observava tudo com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"Diria que é um belo cenário para os acontecimentos desta noite."

A festa estava em pleno andamento. Pessoas mascaradas, vestidas elegantemente, vagavam pelo ambiente. Do teto pendiam fitas grossas, onde bailarinas faziam acrobacias no ritmo da música.

Rebekka revirou os olhos com a atitude do irmão, antes de voltar seu olhar para a outra entrada do salão, onde estava Camille, vestida de anjo. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, e aumentou ainda mais quando sentiu Klaus ficar tenso. Ele não estava mais sorrindo.

"O que ela faz aqui?" Perguntou, sem conseguir conter a raiva em sua voz.

Rebekka sorriu.

"Tem jeito melhor de distrair Marcel do que colocar seu amor humano em uma sala cheia de vampiros?" Respondeu, antes de andar em direção à bartender, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

"Olá, querida. Você está linda."

Camille sorriu, mas deixou seu olhar correr pelo salão.

"Esta festa é ridícula, mas acho que consigo me divertir." Murmurou, e então seu olhar encontrou o de Klaus, que a observava por trás de Rebekka. "Ele é o famoso 'vai e vem'?" Perguntou.

Klaus se aproximou. "Ele é o irmão, na verdade." Disse, trocando um olhar com Rebekka. "E minha irmã tem razão. Você está demais."

"Você também sabe se arrumar."

"Não se engane, amor. Eu sou o demônio disfarçado." Mostrou sua máscara preta com chifres a ela.

_Essa é a pura verdade. _ Pensou Rebekka, lembrando todas as coisas ruins que seu irmão fez no decorrer dos anos. Depois de sua transformação em vampiro, Niklaus se tornou um homem diferente. Se tornou um homem frio e impiedoso. E as coisas pioraram ainda mais quando a sua verdadeira natureza veio à tona. Rebekka se lembrava perfeitamente daquela noite. Todos eram novos vampiros, e ainda não tinham controle sobre sua sede de sangue, por isso ficavam isolados dos humanos. Mas numa noite de caça, Klaus teve o azar de topar com um homem na floresta e acabou perdendo o controle e matando-o. E então o seu lado lobisomen foi acionado, trazendo a prova de que Esther cometera um adultério. Klaus não era filho de Michael, e sim de um lobisomem que morava na aldeia vizinha à deles.

Rebekka se perguntou várias vezes se Michael desconfiava deste fato. Isso explicaria todo o abuso mental e físico que Niklaus sofria em suas mãos. E o que mais a deixava irritada nessa história toda, era o fato de sua mãe nunca ter feito nada para impedir isso. Ela era a única que tentava ajudar Klaus, a única que o limpava e que cuidava dele depois das brigas. Por incontáveis noites ela ficou segurando seu irmão enquanto ele sofria e chorava, seja pela dor dos ferimentos físicos, ou dos emocionais. Ela amava seu irmão, independente de quem era o seu verdadeiro pai.

Mas então os anos foram passando, e Klaus foi se tornando o monstro que ele é hoje. Depois de várias traições por parte dele, Rebekka perdeu as esperanças de salvá-lo. Ela tinha total consciência de que seu irmão tinha problemas de confiança, e que morria de medo de ficar sozinho, por isso fez todas aquelas coisas ruins, mas ela simplismente não conseguia mais suportar isso...não conseguia mais encontrar nele nenhuma qualidade redentora, nada que desse esperanças de que um dia ele voltaria a ser o irmão que ela tanto amava. Isso era o papel de Elijah, não dela.

Na sua bolsa, o celular vibrou, trazendo-a de volta ao presente. Era uma mensagem.

_Continue com o plano. Não mude nada. Estarei por perto.- Isabella _

Com um suspiro, ela voltou sua atenção para seu irmão e Camille.

"Continuem conversando. Preciso de uma bebida." E saiu em direção ao bar, deixando os dois sozinhos. "Uísque, por favor." Pediu, encostando na bancada, ciente da aproximação de Marcel.

"Está tentando ser boa trazendo ela pra cá?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu a acho uma fofa! Entendo porque gosta dela." Ela falou, olhando para ele. "Talvez eu alimente-a pra você." Murmurou, pegando sua bebida com o barman.

"O ciúme cai bem em você, Bekah."

Do outro lado do salão, Isabela observava a cena, divertida. Era realmente engraçado ver sua amiga agindo com ciúmes. E mais engraçado ainda era ver Marcel tentando mostrar que não se importava, quando estava claro que ele gostou da reação de Rebekka. Esses dois sentiam algo um pelo outro, isso estava na cara. Mas Isabela não sabia se o que eles sentiam era forte o suficiente para sobreviver a todos os obstáculos que estão por vir. Com essa guerra que Klaus estava travando, era só uma questão de tempo antes de Rebekka ter de escolher um dos lados. E isso poderia ser a destruição de sua amiga vampira.

Isabela voltou sua atenção para o outro lado do bar, onde estavam Klaus e Camille. Ela nunca tinha conhecido o hibrido pessoalmente. Na verdade, ela não conhecia nenhum dos irmãos de Rebekka. Ela só os conhecia pelas histórias que sua amiga contava, tanto da época em que eram humanos, quanto depois de sua transformação. Ela tinha ficado horrorizada quando Rebekka contou-lhe sobre as atrocidades que Michael fazia à Klaus. E ficou ainda mais horrorizada ao saber que sua própria mãe não fazia nada para protegê-lo. Ela não conseguia entender como eles podiam tratar seu filho desse jeito. Em sua opinião, os dois eram os únicos culpados dos atos vis e cruéis que o hibrido cometera no decorrer dos séculos. Talvez se eles tivessem sido mais carinhosos e amorosos, Klaus teria se tornado um homem diferente.

Um barulho alto trouxe sua atenção para uma das entradas do salão, onde Marcel prendia o vampiro Thierry contra a parede. Ela sabia o que isso significava. O plano de Klaus estava dando certo.

Seus olhos correram pelo ambiente, tentando encontrar Rebekka, mas fora em vão. Sua amiga conseguiu sair sem que ela percebesse. Ela fechou seus olhos e focou na ligação que compartilhavam. Rebekka já estava no cemitério com Sophie, e a bruxa estava começando o feitiço para localizar Elijah.

Sua mente captou uma outra fonte de poder, vinda do lado de fora do salão. Era Katie.

_Aqui vamos nós!_ Pensou, vendo Marcel e seus homens levando Thierry em direção à saída. Sem hesitar, Isabela os seguiu de longe, passando despercebida entre os demais convidados. Já na rua, subiu até a sacada de uma das casas e ficou escondida nas sombras, vendo os eventos do seu sonho se repetir na rua abaixo.

Isabela congelou o seu corpo no lugar, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Levou toda a sua força de vontade para não se meter na briga quando Klaus matou a bruxa. As coisas tinham que acontecer exatamente desta maneira. Ela ainda não podia revelar sua presença.

Com um aperto no coração, ela viu Thierry se despedindo de sua amada, antes de ser arrastado pelos capangas de Marcel para o final da rua, sumindo de sua vista. Marcel deu uma última olhada no corpo da bruxa, e então os seguiu, junto com Klaus.

Isabela se certificou de que a rua estava vazia, antes de pular da sacada, caindo perto do corpo de Katie. Com cuidado, se agachou e pegou a bruxa em seus braços. Deu uma última olhada ao redor, na rua vazia, antes de correr na direção contrária à dos vampiros, desaparecendo na escuridão.


End file.
